


The Execution of Ramsay Snow

by AGirlAndABeast



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Execution, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Off-screen Relationship(s), off-screen Sanrion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAndABeast/pseuds/AGirlAndABeast
Summary: Father soon recited the words tasked of him.  Then, as he drew Ice from its scabbard, Sansa smiled.  Father raised Ice, then in one swift strike he brought the greatsword down and sliced through Ramsay Snow's neck.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Execution of Ramsay Snow

After Lord Arryn succumbed to suspected natural causes, Robert Baratheon surprised the wider Kingdom by choosing Tyrion Lannister to serve as his Hand; it had been his thought that the youngest Lannister would be more inclined to give into his inclinations towards whores. Suddenly faced with someone who had a studious mind for political machinations, and a quest for saving the Kingdom money, Robert henceforth dismissed Tyrion as his Hand and sent him, instead, to be the King's Voice in the North.

Having spent months dealing with the varying Northern Houses, Tyrion's favourite place to rest and enjoy the scenery was in Winterfell - where it was rumored he had spent a great deal of time with the eldest daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, tutoring her in the many great languages and histories from around the known world.

Before his arrival, Ned had taken on a young Ramsay Snow as his squire, in a deal with Roose Bolton to help tame his wild bastard.

The blossoming relationship between Tyrion and Sansa continued to grow, even through into her fourteenth year, when talk had begun to arise as to who Ned and Catelyn planned to marry her to. There was talk of Hugh, Lord Arryn's recently-knighted squire, and still more talk of a great many houses who had put forth offers of marriage to the eldest stark daughter.

For Sansa, though, her heart secretly belonged to Lord Tyrion.

Secretly? Not quite.

The ever-watchful Ramsay Snow had studied the Starks; he'd tracked their movements to learn their habits, including that of Sansa whom he had grown obsessed with.

The Bolton Bastard kidnapped Sansa and took her to the homestead that had belonged to his own mother. For a week she was held captive by him, until her brothers, Robb and Jon, Theon and Lord Tyrion came to her rescue with Grey Wind and Ghost in tow.

Despite the desire to kill the bastard with their own bare hands, a traumatized Sansa begged that they let Father give him the King's Justice. While Tyrion wrapped a cloak around Sansa, Robb and Jon dragged a bloodied Ramsay forth and bound him with rope for the long walk home to Winterfell.

Sansa didn't speak of what she endured. Not yet, anyway. Instead she let the company of her family and Lord Tyrion give her the strength she would need to face what lay ahead: justice.

When the day arrived, she stood on the hilltop between Lord Tyrion and her brother Robb, while Bran and Theon stood alongside him.

She hadn't seen Ramsay since their return to Winterfell, and his words had been silenced on that journey by a rope used to gag him. Here atop the hill, his lips were free and the words, "Ahh, Sansa. I'm part of you now," were the last he uttered before he knelt and the guards held him over the execution log.

Father soon recited the words tasked of him. Then, as he drew Ice from its scabbard, Sansa smiled. Father raised Ice, then in one swift strike he brought the greatsword down and sliced through Ramsay Snow's neck.

Her smiled faded just so, and while Lord Tyrion and the others grimaced at the bloodied sight, she felt free.


End file.
